


It's Okay to Cry

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Loudcest, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lincoln is really good at hiding his feelings, but sometimes it's not so easy, especially when his best friend just moved away. One shot.





	It's Okay to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> A little story that takes place after The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos.

"And then, out of nowhere this bird just comes flying in!", Lincoln said as he lifted his hands above his head. "Leni wouldn't come out of her room for a week".

Laughing could be heard on his laptop. "Hahaha wow that is great", said Ronnie Anne as she wiped the tear from her eye. "Your family never gets old".

"Nope, never a dull day in the Loud house, that's for sure", he told her.

"Well I've gotta go to dinner. Talk to you later lame-o", Ronnie Anne said.

"Okay, bye", Lincoln said as he clicked the red "end" button on their call and closed his computer. He had a smile on his face when he said goodbye, but it quickly turned into a small frown.

It's been a week since Ronnie Anne and Bobby moved in with their huge family, all the way in another state. Lincoln noticed another presence in the room, so he turned to them.

"Oh hi guys, I see that you're back again", he told the readers. He sighed, "Don't let the smile fool you, I haven't really been too happy these past few days".

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Ronnie Anne is happy with her family, but it just feels like-"

"Kids! Dinner time!", Mrs. Loud yelled from downstairs.

"I'll tell you guys later after dinner", he said. He opened his door and headed to the stairs where his sisters were already making their way downstairs.

Lori saw him and stopped before they went downstairs. "Hey Linc, are you doing okay?", she asked him.

Lincoln looked at her. "Lori, you've asked me that same question every day for the past week. I told you, I'm fine."

She got down to his height. "Listen Lincoln, I'm always here if you wanna talk okay?"

"Alright Lori", he told her as he put on a fake smile.

She smiled back, "Good. Now come on, let's eat".

The rest of the family was already seated at the table. The dinner was pleasant like always, very chaotic like usual, until…

"So, Linky", Leni said as she looked over at Lincoln, "How are you and Ronnie Anne doing?"

A collective gasp could be heard at the table. Luna stepped on Leni's foot.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?", Leni asked her.

Luna leaned over and whispered to her. "Leni you know we're not allowed to ask him about her, okay?"

"Oh…", Leni said, embarrassed. "Linky I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok Leni", Lincoln told her. "Ronnie Anne and I are…fine. Just fine".

"Are you sure Lincoln?", Lynn asked him.

He suddenly got up from the table. "YES I'M FINE", he shouted at them, "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT?"

He grabbed his plate and went up to his room.

"Maybe I should go apologize", Lynn said.

"I think that would be a good idea, honey", her father said.

* * *

 

Lynn went upstairs and knocked on Lincoln's door.

"Go away", he said.

"Lincoln, I wanna talk to you. I'm sorry"

"I don't care. Go away"

She finally gave up and turned to go back downstairs.

"Well how'd it go?", Luan asked.

"He told me to go away", Lynn said.

Lori stood up. "I'll go talk to him. I've dealt with this kinda thing before. I know how to handle it", she told them.

"Good luck", Lola told her.

Lori went upstairs, but instead of knocking, she just announced herself.

"Lincoln, I'm coming in whether you like it or not", she said.

When she entered his room, Lincoln was in his bed underneath the covers. She went and sat next to him.

"Come on Lincoln, talk to me please. I know that you're upset and I just want you to talk to me", she said as she rubbed her hand on the cover where his head is.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone?", he asked her.

"Because Linc, we love you and we want to help", she said, "Now please. Talk to me".

He finally uncovered his face, and it was covered in tear streaks.

"Oh Lincoln…", she said as she tried to wipe off his face.

"Do you wanna know how I'm feeling right now?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Ronnie Anne is one of my best friends. I know she's not gone forever, but I miss her so much", he told her.

"I know how you feel", Lori said, "I miss Bobby too".

"I just…I'm happy for her, but I feel like I've lost someone who is important to me", he said.

His eyes started tearing up again, and he went over and sat in Lori's lap. She held onto him and stroked his hair.

"You really like Ronnie Anne don't you?", she asked.

"Of course, she's one of my best friends, next to Clyde."

"I mean…do you like like her?"

His face turned red. "What could ever give you that idea?"

"Oh little brother, I'm not naive, I know how to tell when someone has a crush, and I believe you do", she said as she booped his nose with her finger.

"And I think part of the reason you're so upset is because you think you'll never get to tell her how you feel".

"That's not true", he said as she glared at him. "Okay maybe it is true. Things seem so different now, and I feel like I'll never get the chance".

She turned him around. "Listen to me Lincoln", she said, "You will get the chance one day, trust me. I think she likes you too".

He smiled. "You really think so?", he asked her.

"I know so", she said, "Now how about you and I go get some ice cream?"

He wiped his eyes. "I would love that".

They exchanged a hug and she kissed his forehead. "I love you, Linc".

"I love you too, Lori".

They left his room and headed downstairs. As they got into vanzilla, Lincoln noticed the readers again.

"I'm glad that despite Ronnie Anne and I living a few states apart, we're still able to have a good friendship. Maybe someday, we can be more than friends, and when that day comes, I'll be ready", Lincoln said with a smile. "I'll tell you guys about it when the time comes, don't worry".


End file.
